Tasha the Snowman
by kaboomblahstick
Summary: Tasha's birthday/Christmas present, a snowman, disappears, so Uniqua is off to find it. She hires Detective Tyrone for help, except he's being more annoying than helping. Along the way, Tyrone repeatedly wrongly accusing Austin and Pablo for the crime.


Uniqua: ...the nose right there... nice and round... shape her ears... There! Now my snowman looks just like Tasha. It'll be perfect! Oh hi! I'm building a snowman for Tasha's birthday, and guess what? It's on Christmas, today! My snowman will look just like Tasha. It's a surprise for her, at her surprise birthday party. _Hmm... it seems to be missing something..._ I know! A hat! It's missing a hat! I just found a cool silk hat lying around the garden shed today. _(puts the hat on the snowman Tasha's head)_ There! It's perfect. I'm gonna call you... Tasha the Snowman!

_("Tasha the Snowman" to "Frosty the Snowman")_

_Tasha the Snowman, _

_Used to be a lump of snow_

_It fell from the sky, then it piled up high_

_On the ground, so white, it glowed!_

_Rolled into a snowball, _

_Then I nicely shaped her head_

_Her magnificent hands, and now she stands_

_With a hat, from the garden shed._

_That beautiful silk hat that I found_

_in the garden shed today_

_It looks familiar, think I've seen it before_

_But how? Really couldn't say._

_Oh, Tasha the Snowman, _

_You look lovely, just the way you are_

_But just for the fun, I wish that you could run_

_And take me to places, oh so far!_

_Thumpety, thump, thump_

_Thumpety, thump, thump_

_Away on adventures we'll go_

_Thumpety, thump, thump_

_Thumpety, thump, thump_

_Over the hills of snoowww!_

Uniqua: Oh well. I guess she's just a plain old snowman. After all, regular snowmans don't come alive, like how Frosty the Snowman did. He was just a fairytale. _(sighs)_ Guess I need to go to the bathroom. Be right back, Tasha the Snowman!

_(Uniqua runs off to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Austin comes out of his fence, into the backyard.)_

Austin: Hey! I'm... Ooh, look! A snowman! And, it looks just like Tasha! I bet this is Uniqua's birthday present for Tasha. It's really nice. I wish I could make a snowman like that. I'm only good at making snowballs, though. _(sighs, then makes a snowball, and throws it in the direction of Pablo's house)_

Pablo: Hey!

Austin: Uh oh. Guess I better get away before Pablo sees me. I'm gonna be in BIG trouble. _You see, I'm __not allowed to throw another snowball ever since I broke Tyrone's window last weekend._ Gotta run!

_(Tasha the snowman moves slightly)_

Austin: Huh? Did that snowman just... move?

_(Austin looks at Tasha the Snowman, still as a rock)_

Austin: Strange... guess I'm seeing things.

_(Now Austin runs off, just as Pablo opens his door)_

Pablo: Hey! Who threw that snowball at my house! Wait a minute? There's nobody out here. Except for you, of course. And that snowman. _(gasps)_ THAT IS THE MOST AMAZING SNOWMAN THAT I'VE EVER SEEN! I bet Uniqua made it for Tasha's birthday. It looks just like her! But, of course, it couldn't have thrown the snowball. Snowmans don't move.

_(Tasha the Snowman moves again)_

Pablo: Wait! Did... she... just... MOVE?

_(Pablo looks at her, and again, she wasn't moving one bit)_

Pablo: Oh well. Guess it was Austin who threw that snowball. He's gonna get in big, BIG trouble for that!

_(Pablo goes back to his house. Meanwhile, in the backyard, Tasha the Snowman moved again. First, it was only her head. Then, her upper body. Soon, she could walk, and then, run. Shouting cries of joy, the active snowman ran for the streets. If it weren't for her snowy white body, people would have mistaken her for Tasha herself. She was alive. Like Frosty, she was alive. She was Tasha the Snowman.)_

Uniqua: I'm back, Tasha the Snowman! Wait a minute! Where did she go? She was only here a minute ago! Tasha the Snowman! Where are you!

_(She looks at the tracks left in the snow)_

Uniqua: _(gasp)_ She must have run off. That means she came alive! My snowman really came alive! I bet it's that silk hat. But now, I don't know where she is. Guess I'll have to follow these tracks. They seem to be leading somewhere, like into the mountains...

_(Mountains grow from the ground...)_

...with their beautiful snow-caps...

_(...snow-caps form on the mountains...)_

...and look, there's a nice little town right there!

_(...zooms into a small town somewhere in the mountains.)_

Uniqua: What a nice little village. I wish I can take a tour. But, no, I must find my snowman. Hmm... I'm gonna need some help. Looks like I'll have to hire a detective for the case. That's the police station over there, I think. I'm pretty sure I'll find some help in there. Here goes nothing. _(walks over to front desk)_ Hi!

Tyrone: Hello, ma'am. How can I help you today?

Uniqua: Uh... you see...

Tyrone: Yes, ma'am, what are you trying to say?

Uniqua: Well... My snowman ran away.

Tyrone: Alright, let me file this case for you... _(suddenly looks up)_ Wait a minute! Did you say snowman?

Uniqua: Um... yeah.

Tyrone: _(gives Uniqua the "look")_

Uniqua: And... oh yeah! I have proof. Look, outside! Those are the footprints that my snowman left. It must've gone this way.

Tyrone: _(gives Uniqua another "look")_

Uniqua: So, are you gonna help me, Mr. Police Officer Detective Guy, or not?

Tyrone: Well, ma'am, I don't think your snowman ran away. There must be another logical explanation for this. But, I'm willing to help you on the search. I find this case, very mysterious indeed.

Uniqua: _(rolls her eyes)_ Okay, then. Let's go, we're wasting time. We're coming, Tasha the Snowman!

_U: Tasha the snowman_

_Came alive, and ran away_

_But I need no fear, there's an officer here_

_To help me find her today_

_Following the footprints,_

_On a hot pursuit of her fresh tracks_

_Going who knows where, but I'll find my way there_

_Then we'll have some time to relax_

_Ty: This lady thinks her snowman has_

_Gone up and ran away_

_But there has to be a logical explanation_

_But how, really couldn't say_

_U: Oh, Tasha the Snowman_

_Please don't fret, we'll be right there_

_Despite what he's said, I know you're not dead_

_For all the wild, crazy dreams we share_

_Both: Thumpety, thump, thump_

_Thumpety, thump, thump_

_On a snowman search, we'll go_

_Thumpety, thump, thump_

_Thumptey, thump, thump_

_Over the hills of snow!_

Uniqua: Oh look, the footprints lead this way!

_(They follow the footprints for a while, before Tyrone suddenly stops.)_

Uniqua: What now, Mr. Police Officer Detective Guy? Why did we stop?

Tyrone: First of all, call me Tyrone, ma'am.

Uniqua: Okay, Tyrone. Why did we stop?

Tyrone: I've been thinking, has anyone been near your snowman _before_ it went missing?

Uniqua: Why does that matter? Like I told you, Tasha the Snowman ran away.

Tyrone: I know, ma'am _(rolls his eyes)_, but this could be a crucial part of the investigation.

Uniqua: Well, I don't think anybody has, but then, I did go to the bathroom...

Tyrone: Wait! Did you say... bathroom? That means the snowman thief could have been around at that time, and stole it!

Uniqua: Whoa! My snowman ran away. It wasn't stolen... was it?

Tyrone: This could happen, y'know. Once, I met a young lady just like you, with a missing soccer ball, and it has been stolen just when she went to the bathroom, like you did.

Uniqua: But if it was stolen, then how can you explain how these footprints are here?

Tyrone: These may not be made by your snowman. They could be made by the bad guy that stole it.

Uniqua: You think?

Tyrone: How about this, we can follow them, and see where they lead. Either way, we'll find out what happened. Make sense?

Uniqua: I guess...

_(They follow the footprints farther.)_

Uniqua: Where do you think the footprints are going?

Tyrone: Well, I don't really know. I'm not that familiar with these parts of the woods.

Uniqua: Well, I'm tired. Let's take a rest on that stump.

Tyrone: I certainly could use a break.

_(After a while...)_

Uniqua: Um... Where are the footprints, Tyrone?

Tyrone: They're right there...

_(Both stares at where the footprints used to be.)_

Tyrone: I guess the wind blew them away.

Uniqua: I guess we need to go back now, then. Do you have a map, Tyrone?

Tyrone: Of course I do... _(searches in his pack)_ Uh... I thought I did...

Uniqua: If you don't have a map, then how are we going to get out of these woods?

Tyrone: We could always follow our own footprints back... right?

Uniqua: I think the wind blew them away too...

Tyrone: So... now what?

Uniqua: I thought you were the one that's supposed to know!

Tyrone: How about scream for help?

Uniqua: Good idea.

Both: HHHEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!

(Echo: Help... help... help...)

(Somebody's voice, possibly Austin's): Did somebody call for help?

Uniqua: Uh... yeah.

Austin: _(walks into the scene)_ So... what's the problem?

Uniqua: ...

Tyrone: ...and we got lost.

Austin: Well, to tell you the truth... I'm lost too.

Uniqua: That makes the three of us.

Tyrone: So... have you, by any chance... seen a... Suspicious snowman?

Austin: Would it count as suspicious if I saw it move?

Tyrone: Yes...

Austin: Okay, I saw a suspicious snowman.

Uniqua: I knew it! So my snowman did run away!

Tyrone: Now, ma'am... I mean Uniqua, we don't want to jump to any conclusions right here. You!

_(He points at Austin)_

Austin: Call me Austin, please.

Tyrone: Okay, Austin. I don't want you to be playing any games here...

Austin: Games?

Tyrone: Tell me, how come you were also lost here, in the same part of the woods as we are right now, and you are also possibly be the last person that saw Uniqua's snowman. How can you explain that?

Uniqua: I think you're taking this a little too far, Tyrone...

Austin: Wait! You don't mean... You think I stole it?

Tyrone: Of course, there is no other evidence to prove you guilty, but you are a suspect now, in this crime!

Uniqua: It's not a crime, Tyrone. It's a _case_.

Tyrone: Whatever. You don't go around telling me what to say. _I'm_ the policeman...

Uniqua: Detective.

Tyrone: Detective! Okay? I'm the _detective_ here on this case, not you!

Austin: Well, since we're on the case here right now, shouldn't we start looking for clues...

Uniqua: ...instead of bossing us around?

Tyrone: No, not we. _I._

Austin: Huh?

Tyrone: You're now a suspect now, Austin. I don't want you hanging around here. You might mess up my trail. As for you, Miss Uniqua...

Uniqua: What about me!

Tyrone: We'll never go anywhere on this case if you talk back at everything I say. Back in my days, people actually _listened_ to policemen. They don't argue with them.

Uniqua: Look, how about this? I keep my big mouth shut, and make sure Austin doesn't interfere with any of your "work", and in turn, you let us come along. Deal?

Tyrone: Deal.

Uniqua: Tasha the snowman, here we come!

_(Tyrone gives Uniqua the glare)_

Uniqua: _(under her breath) He can't possibly expect me to stay quiet on the whole trip, can he?_

Austin: _(under his breath) Oh brother..._

_(They walk through the woods for quite a while, before Uniqua stops.)_

Uniqua: So, where exactly are you going, Tyrone? The footprints had been blown away, after all...

Austin: No! Don't talk! He'll get mad again!

Tyrone: Actually, I think she's right. I don't know where I'm going because I don't know where we are, and there are no footprints to guide us. I think we're lost... again.

Austin: I have a suggestion, guys...

Uniqua: How about...

Austin: DOESN'T ANYBODY LISTEN TO WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY!

Tyrone: We're listening, go on.

Austin: How about we... call for help?

Uniqua: We already tried that, and we just found you...

Tyrone: ...and gotten more lost.

Austin: No, I mean, we'll call for help this time, and maybe we'll actually find somebody that knows the way out of these woods, or maybe even lead us to... what was she called again?

Uniqua: Tasha the Snowman.

Austin: Yeah. Maybe we can find somebody that could even lead us to Tasha the Snowman.

Uniqua: Well, what are we waiting for? On three!

Tyrone: Wait a minute...

Uniqua: Three!

U&A: HHHEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!

(Echo: Help... help... help...)

Tyrone: DON'T DO IT!

Austin: Um... we just did. Why not?

Uniqua: _(looks up)_ Uh oh...

Tyrone: Uh oh is right.

Austin: _(looks up)_ We should make a run for it.

Tyrone: That might not be a bad idea, y'know.

_(Up in the trees, all the snow, shaken by all the noise and yelling, started to fall, and pile up on them)_

All three: _(running in random directions)_ AAAAAHHHHHHH!

_("Nowhere to Go" to "Santa Claus is Coming to Town")_

_U: We better watch out! (plop)_

_A: We better not cry! (plop)_

_Ty: We better not shout, (plop)_

_All: We're telling you why!_

_The snow is falling, _

_and there's nowhere to go!_

_(plop, plop, plop, plop)_

_U: We're making our moves, (plop)_

_A: Checkin' them twice, (plop)_

_Ty: Dodging the snow, (plop)_

_All: That ain't being so nice._

_The snow is falling,_

_and there's nowhere to go!_

_(plop, plop, plop)_

_U: Gotta see them when they're coming,_

_A: Be on guard, and stay awake._

_Ty: 'Cause if we make just one wrong move, then_

_All: We'll be popsicles, for goodness sakes._

_(plop, plop, plop...)_

Austin: RUN!

_(PLOP!)_

_U: We better watch out! (plop)_

_A: We better not cry! (plop)_

_Ty: We better not shout! (plop)_

_All: We're telling you why!_

_The snow is falling,_

_and there's nowhere to go!_

Austin: Let's get outta here!

Tyrone: Wait!

U&A: Huh?

Tyrone: _(points to the distance) _That... that looks like... a clue!

Uniqua: Uh... Tyrone?

Tyrone: Yeah?

Austin: Watch out!

_(A huge pile of snow falls onto Tyrone's head)_

Tyrone: Ugh! _(brushes snow off himself)_ _Now_, you tell me. But... it looks like I found another clue!

Uniqua: Really?

Austin: What is it?

Tyrone: _(glares at Austin)_ Nothing for you to know. You're a suspect...

Uniqua: If you say he's the suspect, then he has the right to know what you've found...

Tyrone: _(sarcastically)_ Yeah, okay. Sure I'll show him... Look, I'm the police, and _I_ get to decide what clues to show you guys, and what clues _not_ to show you guys.

Uniqua: I think they changed that law a couple years ago...

Tyrone: Alright! Whatever! Look, I'll show you what I've found, but you can't touch it, okay. _Especially_ not the suspect. We have a law for that, by the way.

Uniqua: So, would you tell us what you've found _now_?

Tyrone: Okay. _(pulls the clue out of his pocket)_ It's a...

Austin: A.. a...

Uniqua: A piece of string?

Tyrone: This isn't a piece of just _any_ string. It's a piece of silk.

Austin: So...

Uniqua: So...

Tyrone: What was your crazy theory of how your snowman went missing, again, Miss Uniqua?

Uniqua: My snowman came alive and ran away. _And_, it was not a "crazy theory". I even have proof. Those footprints, and not to mention I put an old silk hat on her head, just like Frosty the Snowman had, when he came alive...

Tyrone: That's it! The piece of silk was from the silk hat on your snowman! We have been going in the right path after all!

Austin: So...

Uniqua: So that means my "crazy theory" wasn't so crazy after all, was it? You've finally admitted it!

Tyrone: No, I didn't. I just said, this has come from your snowman, so we can assume that your snowman has come this way. Other than that, it doesn't really prove anything else.

Austin: So, just one question. How in the world did he spot such a small piece of silk in the middle of everything?

Uniqua: _(rolls her eyes) _Don't even ask.

_(They look at their surroundings)_

Tyrone: So... now what?

Uniqua: This is the second time you've asked me that! And I thought you were the one in charge...

Austin: Hey guys...

Tyrone: I never said I was the one in charge...

Austin: HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO YELL TO GET YOUR ATTENTION?

Uniqua: Sorry.

Tyrone: Go on...

Austin: I hear something... I think somebody's coming.

Tyrone: This isn't some trick of yours, is it...

Uniqua: Wait! I hear it coming too!

Tyrone: Why does everyone always hear things before I do... Wait a minute! I hear someone coming too!

Austin: Told you.

Uniqua: Maybe it's Tasha the Snowman!

Tyrone: Or the thief that stole her...

Austin: Oh look! It's...

All three: Pablo?

Uniqua: What are _you_ doing here, Pablo?

Pablo: I've been following Austin.

Austin: And why's that?

Pablo: Did I ever tell you that you threw a snowball at my house... when you were clearly banned from throwing snowballs?

Austin: Uh... you just did. Sorry...

Tyrone: So, you followed him all this way, _for a snowball_?

Pablo: Not _for_ a snowball, _about_ a snowball. But yeah, that's pretty much it.

Tyrone: I find that, suspicious...

Uniqua: Oh yeah! Have you seen my snowman? She ran away.

Pablo: You mean that one that looked just like Tasha? Man, that was some work of art you did.

Uniqua: Really? Thanks!

Tyrone: Wait! So... you saw the snowman too? Tell me the details.

Pablo: Well first, I heard a snowball being thrown at my house, which I assume Austin did. _(glares at Austin)_

Austin: Stop bringing this up, will you?

Tyrone: Go on...

Pablo: So, then, I came out, and he wasn't there anymore. But, I did see Uniqua's snowman. It was so cool!

Tyrone: So, do you mean, you were the last person that saw her snowman, before it was gone?

Pablo: I guess. Wait a minute... you don't think...

Uniqua: He does. He always does.

Austin: Here we go again...

Tyrone: Pablo, I think you may be... a suspect in this case.

Uniqua: Why do you go around accusing everyone we meet around here? These people are my friends, and they would never do something like... like steal my snowman.

Tyrone: Well, do you have a better way to do this? Because, _I _do. We can just split the team up right here. There's a fork up ahead, and we can both take different paths. We'll see who finds the snowman first, alright?

Uniqua: This might not be a bad idea... okay, deal!

Tyrone: But... Pablo will have to go with me. _He's_ the suspect now, and I need to monitor his behavior. We'll take the left fork.

Pablo: How did I ever get myself into this mess...

Uniqua: Whatever. Austin can go with me on the right fork.

Austin: But what if we get lost...

Tyrone: Good. Just you wait and see. I'll prove that your snowman was stolen!

Uniqua: Not before I prove that Tasha the Snowman ran away!

Austin: OHHHH brother...

Pablo: This is even worst than Stonestep Hill...

Uniqua: Ready...

Tyrone: Set...

Both: Go!

_**(Left fork)**_

Tyrone: You better not do anything suspicious now, 'cause Uniqua won't be here to save your skin if you do. I'll look for more clues. You can just stick along behind me, out of my way, but within my sight. Alright?

Pablo: _(gulp)_

Tyrone: Good. You know, this place looks familiar... it seems like I've been here before. I wish I had a map, then I'd know for sure.

Pablo: Now that you're talking about it, you're right! This place does seem very familiar, even to me...

Tyrone: Strange...

_**(Right fork)**_

Uniqua: Tasha the Snowman! Tasha the Snowman!

Austin: Uh... Uniqua?

Uniqua: Yeah?

Austin: I don't think it's such a good idea to yell in the woods, especially after what happened before.

Uniqua: Oh yeah. I almost forgot about the snow falling on us. I guess I'll have to stop yelling.

Austin: You know...

Uniqua: ...this place looks familiar... Yeah. I wonder why, but it seems like I've been here before...

Austin: Me too...

_(Both sides of the fork ends, and the two groups meet again)_

Tyrone: So, Miss Uniqua, we meet again.

Uniqua: What now, Tyrone?

Pablo: We didn't find anything.

Austin: Neither did we.

Tyrone: So, I guess it's an even race, right?

Uniqua: Yes... But there's one problem.

Tyrone: Yeah?

Uniqua: There's only one path up ahead.

Austin: _(looks at the path)_ Look!

Tyrone: Only one path... now that could be a problem...

Austin: I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU GUYS SOMETHING HERE, YOU KNOW!

Uniqua: Sorry, Austin.

Pablo: We're listening.

Austin: _(rolls his eyes)_ Look at the path!

Uniqua: _(gasps)_

Tyrone: Those are... are...

Pablo: Footprints!

Uniqua: No! Something else!

A&P: What?

Uniqua: Tasha's house! This path leads to Tasha's house!

Austin: So...

Pablo: So...

Uniqua: Tasha's birthday party starts in 15 minutes! And, I still haven't found Tasha the Snowman...

Tyrone: Wait a minute! You mean... that snowman was her birthday present!

Uniqua: Yeah!

Tyrone: Why didn't you tell me earlier!

Uniqua: What good would that do?

Tyrone: Because... because of this!

_(Pulls out a shiny whistle from his pocket)_

Uniqua: What's that?

Tyrone: It's a whistle Lady Tasha gave me. Things of hers were always going missing, but they always came back when she blew the whistle. She was afraid that she might misplace the whistle, so she handed it over to me for safekeepings.

Pablo: Ooh... shiny...

Austin: PABLO!

Pablo: Oh, sorry.

Uniqua: But how will that help us find Tasha the Snowman. She doesn't belong to Tasha... yet.

Tyrone: But you said you were giving it to Tasha for a birthday present, right?

Uniqua: Yeah...

Tyrone: Then, I think it's worth a try. Better cover your ears, this whistle is mighty loud.

_(They all cover their ears)_

Whistle: FWEEEEEEEEET!

(Echo: Fweet... fweet... fweet...)

Pablo: So... do you think it worked?

Tyrone: We'll just have to wait and see.

_(Thump, thump, thump...)_

Uniqua: _(gasps)_ Tasha the Snowman! You're here! I found you! Thanks, everyone! Thanks!

Tyrone: You're welcome. And... I'm sorry that I accused you guys. I guess I'm not a good policeman after all.

Austin: No, you're a great policeman. You were the one with the whistle idea, right?

Pablo: Yeah.

Tyrone: I guess I was. Thanks for reminding me.

Uniqua: Come on! Tasha's birthday party starts in five minutes!

All: Yeah!

_(They run to Tasha's house)_

Tasha: Oh goody! You made it, Uniqua! And look, the boys came too! This is going to be a great Christmas party for you guys, I promise.

Uniqua: Guess what else made it here...

All four: _(presents Tasha the Snowman)_ Surprise!

Tasha: Wow! Now that's a great present! Did you make it for me, Uniqua?

Uniqua: Uh huh!

Tasha: Thanks. Come on, guys, let's party!

_(Setting transforms back to the backyard)_

_(We wish you a Merry Christmas "Backyard Version")_

_All: We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_All but Ta: And a "Happy Birthday"!_

_Ta: This has to be the one_

_Best birthday I've had_

_With all my friends, around me_

_Here's why I'm so glad: _

_'Cause..._

_We've got the whole wide world_

_in our yard, to explore!_

_Now it's time for us to have a snack_

_Meet you next time, when we're back!_

_With your friends, the Backyardigans!_

Tasha: Come over to my house for some birthday cake!

Uniqua: Bye, guys!

Pablo: See you later!

Austin: See you soon!

Tyrone: Don't let the snowman escape again!

All: Hahahaha!

_(Door closes)_


End file.
